


So Much Trouble

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Random proposals, Weddings, idk im terrible at tags, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: "LOOK AT THIS!!!" Kara exclaimed and Lena waited patiently for the photos.The wedding was held in what looked like an old barn, lights wound around the rustic looking beams. The men wore black pants and vest, with a black tie and white tuxedo shirt. The women were in cream color dresses that were all off the shoulder. "I think I'm under dressed hehe"Lena bit at her lip for a minute. "Nonsense! You should never out-dress the wedding party ;)""He he! " was the last message Lena got for a while so she decided to jump in the shower. Nothing could've prepared her for what happened next. Lena grabbed some wine and settled back on the couch. If she checked her phone it was purely for business and nothing to do with wanting to hear from Kara, at all.or Kara attends a friends wedding and gets a crazy idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At my best friend's wedding and I had this sudden crazy impulse. So decided to write a fic! :D

Lena sat quietly sipping coffee and watching the flames dance in her fire place. Kara was gone to a wedding in Nashville, and Sam had taken Ruby on a weekend getaway.

Lena sighed contentedly, and stretched out on the couch. A weekend away from everything sounded like just what Lena needed so she decided on staying in. Lena's phone chimed and she groaned. It better not be an office emergency as everyone was instructed she was not to be disturbed. When she opened her phone however what she found was far from work.

There stood Kara with a silly grin and a black Stetson, molded and cut to perfectly fit her head. The caption read "howdy. Pardnar"

Lena snorted. "Howdy..? I thought you were at a wedding?" she responded.

"When in Nashville." was the response and Lena smiled. 

"At least its not cowboy boots!" Lena commented. 

"What's your shoe size?" Kara quarried.

"Kara noo!" Lena warned.

"Lena yesss!" was the response complete with a picture of Kara pouting and still wearing that hat. Lena sighed. 

"8." she sent and could just imagine the excited squeal Kara would no doubt be making. Next came the pictures of boots of various colors, along with a pair on Kara's feet with the caption "so me." Lena laughed lightly. What she was not expecting was the next picture full body. Kara stood in front of a full length mirror. Black Stetson hat, blue and white plaid shirt tucked into blue jeans, brown leather chaps , and brown cowboy boots to complete the ensemble. Lena squeezed her phone involuntarily so hard she was surprised it didn't break.

"What do you think?" Kara texted immediately after. Lena swallowed hard and stared at the phone still unsure what response to give.

"Looks..good?" she responded unsure how much she should say.

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" she asked quickly afterwards. 

"This!" Kara responded. 

"Oh.." Lena texted as her face flushed.

"They're having the reception at a place called The Wildhorse Saloon. Can you believe it?!? I hope we get to line dance! Have you ever line danced?" 

Lena squirmed a bit thinking of Kara dancing around in that outfit. "Wildhorse Saloon? I haven't.."

"Yeah its this very country bar? Ooo Lena I'm going to learn to line dance then teach you!"

Lena choked. "Ok" is all she responded because how could she say no? 

"LOOK AT THIS!!!" Kara exclaimed and Lena waited patiently for the photos.

The wedding was held in what looked like an old barn, lights wound around the rustic looking beams. The men wore black pants and vest, with a black tie and white tuxedo shirt. The women were in cream color dresses that were all off the shoulder. "I think I'm under dressed hehe"  
Lena bit at her lip for a minute. "Nonsense! You should never out-dress the wedding party ;)" 

"He he! " was the last message Lena got for a while so she decided to jump in the shower. Nothing could've prepared her for what happened next. Lena grabbed some wine and settled back on the couch. If she checked her phone it was purely for business and nothing to do with wanting to hear from Kara, at all.

First a picture of the bride and groom kissing with the caption "awww". Then a picture of the bride and groom riding horses, hands outstretched, and clasped together between the horses as they rode off. The caption read "we should go horse back riding!" Lena grinned and rolled her eyes slightly. Then a video popped up. Her finger hovered over the play button. 

She heard the ambient noise then the music first before the picture came into focus, she nearly choked on her drink.

_'We don't care about the drinkin', barely listen to band Our hands they start to shakin' when she gets the urge to dance Drivin' everybody crazy you think you fell in love Boys you better keep your distance, you can look but you can't touch.'_

Kara's hips swayed, she grinned and giggled as she stepped around the dance floor gracefully. 

Lena stared at the phone mouth agape. Suddenly very hot and she quickly finished the rest of her wine.

"Told you I'd learn! ;)" Kara sent and Lena squirmed. 

Ok, be cool Lena, she sighed and breathed deep. "Yes you did! :D" there a nice, safe response. Nothing close to what was actually on her mind. 

Kara went silent for a while leaving Lena to her thoughts. She paced, looked repeatedly in the refrigerator, and stood on her balcony looking out over the city. She was in so much trouble. 

The next video was not Kara, which Lena was somewhat thankful for. Rather it was a short clip of the bride and groom dancing slowly around the dance floor, looking totally lost in ea ch other. The lights were low and the song blared.

_'I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars He sure knew what he was doin'_  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything When I hold you in my arms I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars.' 

Lena smiled fondly. 

"Isn't this beautiful Lennaaa?!? Now I want to get married!" 

Lena frowned at the thought. She wasn't sure she could take watching Kara marry someone else, love someone else. She took a breath trying to formulate a response. 

"We should do it!" Lena blinked at the latest message. "Do what?" she responded. 

"Get married!" Lena's grip failed her and her phone fell to the floor.

"Did you..just propose ?" Lena questioned when she finally regained her senses.

"Yes? I mean do you want to?" 

"Kara.. You don't mean that." Lena typed both elated and scolding herself for trying to talk Kara out of what she secretly has wanted for month s now. They weren't even dating though to her knowledge, or had she missed something?

"Yes I do, Lena! I want to love you. I want you to love me! I want to sleep with you.. Not the sexy kind of way, not all the time.. And wake up to you, and eat breakfast.." Kara rambled and Lena wiped at her eyes.

"Lets talk... When you get home." she responded simply.

 

"Oh.. ok :/"

Lena stared at the cursed little slanty face and sighed. She rubbed at her forehead and drug her hand down across her face. 

"Goodnight Kara <3 " was all she could muster up the courage to say before collapsing into bed. She was in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me how it happened again." she muttered, still not looking at Kara. 
> 
> "I was at Laura's wedding and it was all so pretty and beautiful and suddenly I wanted all that. Then the only person I wanted it with was Lena, so I kinda proposed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so the response to this fic has been awesome to me! Thanks so much! Hopefully a few more chapters for this! Thanks again!

Alex was definitely too drunk for this. She rubbed angerly at her forehead and breathed in deeply through her nose. 

"Tell me how it happened again." she muttered, still not looking at Kara. 

"I was at Laura's wedding and it was all so pretty and beautiful and suddenly I wanted all that. Then the only person I wanted it with was Lena, so I kinda proposed."

Alex sighed deeply. "I didn't even know you two were dating. " she finally said and chanced a glance at Kara who stared blankly at her. 

"You two were dating?" Alex queried. Kara ducked her head and shrugged.

Alex threw up her hands. Perhaps she wasn't drunk enough? 

"I should just wait for the earth to swallow me up!" Kara exclaims with a groan.

 

Alex rests her head on the back of the couch staring at the ceiling. "So... You two may or may not be dating and yet you randomly propose?" Kara laughs nervously. 

"She said we could talk about it when I got back."

"So naturally,  you're avoiding her." Alex jesters.

"I have been busy!" Kara protests and Alex gives her a knowing look. Alex leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees and cupping her hands between them. The light from the lamp caught her ring and she smiled then began laughing. Kara looked at her oddly. "Its not funny Alex!" she whined.

"You know." she started between trying to catch her breath. "At least I knew Maggie and I were dating before I proposed!" Alex wiped at her eyes. "Us Danvers women." she mused.

Kara laughed despite herself. "This still isn't helping!" she grinned as she shoved Alex gently. Alex lay a hand over her knee.

"Talk to her Kara." 

"But what if she says eww ? Or was just being nice or.." kara rambles.

"No one I know is that nice." Alex responds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara blinks at her. "Maybe? But also you look really good in those boots." Kara beams.
> 
> "Do I?" Lena smirks and leans closer to kara's lips.
> 
> "Mmhmm.." Kara murmurs as she presses her lips to Lena's. 
> 
> "Are you trying to sweet talk me?" Lena asks between gasps as Kara kisses her jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lol. Heres the talk chapter! I may or may not continue past this point. I have a couple rough ideas. Thanks for the comments and kudos, they mean a lot!
> 
> The italics is a song. Achy breaky heart by Billy ray cyrus

Kara took a few calming breaths outside Lena's building and gripped the box containing her boots hard enough to crumple it. She looked at her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator suddenly regretting her choice to wear the outfit she had worn to the wedding. 

Lena heard the knocks on the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. Was it possible to trip while standing still? Lena gripped the door hard and tried to remember how to breath.

Kara grinned sheepishly at Lena seemingly unaware of the effect she was having. "I brought your boots." she smiled and Lena stood there still unable to move.

Kara placed the box on the counter and spun towards Lena again opening her arms slightly. Lena blinked out of her daze and stepped into the embrace. 

She knew for scientific fact that it was impossible for a human's touch to make another human seem to vibrate on a different frequency. Yet she felt it to her very core. She shivered and pressed a soft kiss to Kara's jaw.

"Mm I missed you." Kara murmured as she turned her head nuzzling into the crook of Lena's neck.

"I missed you too." Lena breathed. Kara pulled away slowly and Lena immediately missed the contact. 

"Try your boots!" Kara grinned as she handed the box to Lena. Kara gasps as Lena stands in her boots. "You look so good in them!" 

"You really think so?" Lena asks still looking at her feet. 

"Absolutely !" Kara nods emphatically, "I would've got you a hat too but you weren't there for them to fit you!" 

Lena arches an eyebrow. "Fit me? For a hat?" 

"Yes! So first you go in and pick a hat then they put it on a steam rack and shape it around your head. Then trim the brim!" Kara chews at her lip then her eyes sparkle mischieviously.  
"Kara.." Lena warns. Kara grins and removes her hat and places it on Lena's head resting her hands on her shoulders.

"Perfect fit." she whispers and Lena's breath hitches. 

"Now lets dance!" Kara announces excitedly. 

"Pardon?" Lena asks.

"Line dancing! Remember I said I'd teach you?" 

Oh boy. Lena swallowed nervously. "Ok. But I warn you I have two left feet." if this was anything like the dance in Kara's video Lena might not survive it. But it was so much worse, than that dance. 

Lena tried her best to mirror Kara's movements and she was doing pretty well, she thought. Until the hip movement. One hip shake and Lena's feet tangled. Kara reached out and grab her before she could fall.

They were so close Lena could feel Kara's breath on her lips. "Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine.." Lena gasped out. "I told you I'd be terrible." Lena grinned trying to relieve some of the tension. 

"You were doing great." Kara complimented. "Want to try again?"

"Ok." Lena agreed.  It took a few tries, ok more than a few, but soon Lena got the hang of it. The music blared as the two danced around the room and Lena laughed. 

_'You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas You can tell your dog to bite my leg. Or tell your brother Cliff whose fist can can tell my lip He never really liked me anyway Or tell your Aunt Louise tell anything you please. Myself already knows I'm not okay. Or you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind. It might be walking out on me today.'_

"These are some of the most absurd lyrics I've ever heard." Lena laughed as she spun towards Kara, shaking her hips.

"I..know.." Kara surpressed a cough as her eyes flicked to Lena's hips. Lena smirked at Kara's reaction. "But its so fun!" 

"No arguments there." Lena grinned.

~~~~~

"So tell me more about your trip." Lena asked as the two sat eating pizza. 

"Well.. " Kara began "I went to see The Ryman Auditorium, and Tootsies! Plus the wedding and it was all so." Kara stops gesturing widely and waving a slice of pizza. Lena laughs lightly. 

"I wish I could've shared it with you." Kara adds sitting her pizza down and staring at her hands. A long moment of silence passes between them until both speak at once.

"Listen Lena."

"Hey Kara."

Kara smiles and gestures for Lena to continue.

Lena sighs. "I don't hold you to anything you texted. I know you were just in the moment and I wouldn't blame you if you thought better of it."

 

Kara studied Lena for a long moment. "Do you want me to take it back?" she asked slowly.

Lena chewed on the inside of her cheek trying to figure out what to say. 

"I tried not to feel this way, but Lena I meant every word I said.  I don't know it just hit me all of the sudden. How I wished you were there. I wanted to share the happy moments. Then like I just had this overwhelming urge to marry you. I can't honestly promise to take it all back. But if you want to just be friends I understand,  and I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then not at all." Kara finished with a sigh and Lena could feel Kara watching her. 

"When I was sixteen I met this guy.. He seemed nice at first, we talked marriage but it never felt quite right.." Lena stopped adjusting the cowboy hat she had almost forgotten about. 

"I guess I never really believed I'd meet anyone who would make me want to get married. Then I met you and I found myself thinking." for a first time Lena chanced a glanced at Kara whose eyes were red around the edges.

"What it might be like to have someone to share hopes, dreams, fears, and more with?" Lena wet her lips nervously.

Kara fought a smile. "Is that a yes?" she asked hopefully. Lena laughed. 

"Lets call it a maybe.. What if your sister hates me? What if your mom hates me?" panic rises in Lena's chest.

"Well, your family already hates me so I guess we'd be in the same boat. But everyone is gonna love you, like I do! I mean not like I do but like ... Family!" Kara grins and Lena smiles. 

"Come here." Lena grins pulling Kara to her by her hand. Kara gasps but quickly recovers tilting her head as Lena kisses her softly. 

"Heh." Kara makes a giddy sound as she wraps her arms around Lena's back to hold her closer to her. Lena sighs into Kara's embrace and sits on her lap.

Kara looks up at her, eyes wide and lips parted. "You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky." she whispers as she traces l  
Lena's jaw with her fingertips. Lena's breath is uneven and the hat is tilted back, her cheeks heat at the compliments. 

They fall into a comfortable silence as Kara traces her fingers against Lena's thigh and tucks her head onto her shoulder. Lena turns her head and presses her lips to Kara's forehead.

"Lena?" Kara whispers almost dreamily. 

"Hmm?" Lena hums a response.

"Can we go to Nashville on our honey moon?" 

Lena freezes then begins to laugh. "You just want to line dance more." 

Kara blinks at her. "Maybe? But also you look really good in those boots." Kara beams.

"Do I?" Lena smirks and leans closer to kara's lips.

"Mmhmm.." Kara murmurs as she presses her lips to Lena's. 

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?" Lena asks between gasps as Kara kisses her jaw.

"Only if its working." Kara whispers as she kisses down Lena's neck.

"I..guess it could be worse." Lena breaths out and Kara stops to look at her.

"Well you could've asked to go to New York. I'm sure I'd be learning to dance like a Rockette." Lena grins. Kara's mouth falls open and her face flushes then she grins mischieviously. 

"Kara..no!" Lena warns.

"Lena yes!" Kara smirks and Lena pinches the bridge of her nose. She really needs to stop giving Kara ideas. 

Kara definitely didn't need help with ideas especially since her hand was snaking its way up the back of Lena's shirt.

Lena jerked at the contact. "I will d-divorce you!" she stuttered out as her body responded to Kara.

"Yeah?" Kara smirked before kissing Lena long and hard. Lena moaned pressing her body closer to Kara's.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" Kara asks after breaking off the kiss.

 

"Kara.." Lena breaths and begins to laugh. She shifts positions to straddle Kara's lap pressing fingertips into her scalp. "Yes." she murmurs against Kara's lips before flicking her tongue out against her lips.


End file.
